


Step, two, three

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Minho has had been practicing late at night, and Jisung just wanted him to enjoy time with his hyung.





	Step, two, three

Practices were always long and hard, everyone worked on their weak points at their own time, but everyone knew that Saturday at 8 pm was the time Minho would use the practice room to go over choreography as much as he could. He was the main dancer, he thought he had to.

Usually nobody would want to bother him since it “threw off his concentration” but there was one person that could pop their head in through the door and Minho would be fine with it. 

“Minho hyuuuung”  
“Yea Jisungie?”  
“You’ve been practicing for hours lets go for a walk.”  
“But I need to get this move dow-”  
“Let’s get icecream too!”

And with that Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand and dragged him outside. The stars were already out, the moon in an elegant crescent shape, the two of them stepping in sync beneath the dimming street lights.

“Minho hyung”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you know how to slow dance?”  
“Yea I do”  
“WOAH REALLY?? CAN YOU TEACH ME?”

Slow dancing with Jisung, something Minho hadn’t thought of until now, but the second it processed through his mind, his cheeks grew warmer.

“Why would you want to learn that out of all the dances there are?”  
“We always do hip hop or modern dances, and those get tiring, I want a change of pace, and nobody can teach me better than you.”

Flattery. Jisung had always been good at that, not in a manipulative manner, but just he knows how to make people smile, and hearing that come from Jisung was a bit of a confidence boost.

“Okay, when do you want to start?”  
“Now!”

With the final bite of his ice cream cone Jisung stood up and smiled. Minho couldn’t tell what was brighter, him or the stars.

“Okay so, I guess I’ll be the lead here? So put one hand on my shoulder, and the other holds my hand.”

Jisung stepped closer, doing as Minho told, looking up at him with his doe eyes. Their proximity was so close, Minho swore he could see Jisung’s eyes sparkle.

“Like this?”  
“Yea..”  
“What’s next?”  
“Well I would…um…put my hand…here”

Jisung let out a little yelp, he didn’t expect a hand to be on his waist. He chuckled with a soft “sorry hyungie, you surprised me.” 

The two began to move in the classic diamond shape of the waltz, Minho softly saying “Step, two, three”

“Hyungie can we do a spin?”  
“Sure”

Minho lifted his arm up, gently holding Jisung’s hand as he did a little twirl. Soft giggles emitted from Jisung, Minho soon joining him.

“There’s another kind of slow dance, right?”  
“Not that I’m aware of.”  
“Oki hyungie, my turn to show you, I saw this in a drama.”

Minho smiled, but as Jisung wrapped both his arms around his shoulders, his cheeks turned to a soft pink, and almost by instinct his own arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist. The two began to gently rock side to side, Jisung softly smiling up at his hyung. 

The fond smile was returned, Minho forgetting all about his worries to get the choreo down perfectly, all thanks to his little Jisungie.


End file.
